Party Monster
by dope.sick
Summary: Hermione has a wild summer and comes back a whole new person and catches the eye of one Draco Malfoy. warning: sex drugs and rock and roll im at chapter 7. read and review! you wont be dissapointed! unless youre strait edge
1. Chapter 1

So here I am writing a fanfic about my favorite hogwarts couple Dramione! Ok so disclaimer: I only own the plot and the characters are going to be somewhat out of character… well mostly Hermione.

1…….

…….

….

…

Finally summers here! Hermione thought to herself as she headed home from the train station, waving good bye to her friends into the warm sun. she decided to take a city bus and get back to the streets. (lol) as she reached her destination she stopped by the mail box to check the mail. She got a letter from her aunty in America.

Dear Hermione,

How long has it been since I've seen my favorite niece? I would like you to come and visit until you need to return to school. I just got a new house in Seattle, Washington with a swimming pool and a great view of the bay. Now missy, im not taking no for an answer. Youre cousin Ally just turned 17 and is driving and she'll pick you up from the airport on the 12th. See you soon!

Love your aunt

Karen

'So looks like im going to the states this summer..' Hermione thought to herself with a smile. She loved her aunt and cousin though they were a little off the bus. She set down the other mail and told hre mother. Then she went up to pack.

3 days later, Hermione stood in front of her mirror straitening her hair. She put on a little eyeliner and some "natural" eye shadow and a clear gloss and made her way down stairs. After a frenzy of breakfast she had all her things ready to go. After a hurried good bye, Hermione was in a cab off to the airport. She sat impatiently watching all the buiosness men, tanorexic twigs and screaming children board and un board plans. As soon as she heard the speaker tell her her plane was waiting she hopped aboard. She was reading heavily and due to a few extra layovers she almost completed her summer reading list. But finally she ended up at the seatac airport.

She was looking around for a short bushy haired girl, a little frumpy with braces. But to her surprise )and somewhat delight) the girl holding a sign that said 'Welcome to America, Mione!' was still short with short shaggy black hair neon clothing rainbow makeup and a shit load of piercings. This is what you'd call a scene/candy kid, though Ally wouldn't admit to it.

With hugs and giggle Hermione got into her cousins shitty little car and away they went.

A/N

So I know its kind of slow and if you have suggestions let me know. Chapter 2 will be up in a little while, but I thought you should know about her summer before she got with draco lol

R&R love ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Chaoter 2 woo

A/N again only own plot. So now were gonna party!

Hermione sat in Ally's Bedroom painted black light yellow covered in vintage posters of The Violent Femmes, Reefer Madness and other ironic pieces of pop culture. Ally was talking non stop about this band and that hair bow and the poser bitch who lives down the street. She was digging in her closet trying on an outfit every now any then.

"So were going to Hells Kitchen tonight." Ally said throwing a pair of black skinny jeans on the floor.

"what kind of food do they serve there?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Are you kidding me? It's a music venue. DUH! Now try this on ok?" Ally laughed throwing a pair of sky blue fishnet leggings, a neone pink and blue tu-tu skirt, and a black arctic monkeys t-shirt at a slightly pink Hermione. She ended up wereing what she had on in the first place. "hurry up! Keagan and Sarah are going to be here soon. We need to pre funk!"

"pre-funk…? Oi" hermione looked at herself in the mirror. The outfit was cute.. but slightly crack headish to her taste.

" youre not done yet! I still need to make you up and do your hair. Start straitening it. Ive got headband for you somewhere." She began digging irratically in piles.

When Keagan And Sarah arrived they came up to Allys room with a two liter of sprite and a half gallon of everclear they got in Portland the day before. After an akward introduction, hermione wasn't sure of herself with all the color and such, they began drinking and loosening up. Hermione was having so much fun.

"Lets hit the road mother fuckers!" Keagan yelled as he sloppily ran to the car.

"are you ok to drive ally?" Hermione asked

"Bitch you aint seen nothing yet" she replied with a laugh.

Sarah sat in the back with a very tipsy Hermione and produced a sandwitch baggy that looked to be somewhat full and began to roll some joints. She lit one up and passed it to hermione. She gladly acceoted and sucked in the perfumed smoke. Her head became warmer, her eyes shut slightly, she felt as though she was floating, she had never been so happy. After about 3 more joints and the rest of the half gallon they arrived at the little red building on 6th ave.

Hermione woke the next day feeli8ng sick to her stomach in a little room she never saw before. Like Alleys there were posters but with that was a full sized American flag upside down on the wall with a pink peace sign sprayed in the middle of it. She was laying on a couch, Alley was on the floor and Sarah and Keagan were on a mattress on the floor. Sarah sprung to life and headed out the door.

The next thin you hear was a lot of yelling

"MOM WHERE THE FUCK DID ALL MY BEER GO???"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOURE BROTHER CAME OVER LAST NIGHT AND DRANK IT, HE LEFT YOU 5 BUCKS."

"WHERE IS IT?"

"I BOUGHT SOME CIGARETTES. THERE SHOULD BE SOMETHING IN THE FREEZER"

"MOM YOURE SUCH A WHORE!!"

And with that Sarah Came in with a pint of R&R, 4 coffee cups and some cans of dr.pepper.

"What time is it? I don't feel very well, I don't think I should start drinking. What happened last night?" Hermione said in pain

Alley was now awake taking a cup from Sarah "Shut up Mione. This will make you feel better." She said handing her a cup "you were so totally radical last night!"

"yeah when that bitch came up to you and was all like 'stop using that fake accent' and you looked at her, threw up all over her and then said 'oh, my bad love' OH MY GOD I almost pissed myself" Sarah said lighting up a cigarette. She gave one to Alley and handed one to Hermione who didn't want to take it. "it will grow hair on youre chest"

This kicked off a solid 2 and a half weeks of non stop drinking, weed and Hermi8ones first two experiences with cocain.

A/N R&R please! What do you think? Do you like it? It will get better soon lol. Please give me some suggestions!! Peace out till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N party party party. Plot mine you know

xxxxcrazychickxxxx : thanks, I know I know, I'll get to it!

ummaagumma : im glad you like it! I'll update quick, and hopefully longer chapters

SlytherinSceneKid : yay! Just wait it will be neat lol

kleipoppetje : yeah, I wanted a bad Hermione

Ok here we go….

So in late July the happy quartet sat by a river drinking 211s skipping rocks and acting childish. It had only been almost two months and Hermione looked very very different. She loves runny tights, short skirts and very tight t-shirts. She had a knack of stealing and now had almost more makeup than her cousin. She loved cheap vodka and weed, but her new favorite was a tie between some e-bombs or some special k, but alley advised her not to use it much because that was considered a homosexual drug.

It was around 9:30 pm when they headed off into the media lit roads looking for something else to do. Hermione decided to use a few charms on herself seeing as she was now 17 and could use magic whenever she wanted to. Luckily through the haze of chemicals and toxins she still read, not quite the same books but books none the less. She wasn't looking forward to leaving her new lifestyle, but she was excited to hopefully find like-minded kids at Hogwarts.

They walked to an over pass and ducked under and there sat Pablo. The whitest most Russian man you may ever meet under a bridge. He waved them a hello and began shuffling around things, until he finally produced a broken glass test tube and a baggy.

"So kids what do you have for Pablo today?" he asked smiling with his (lack of) rotten yellow teeth. They produced a few dollars change and some random knick-knacks.

Hermione never felt so strange, but she loved it.

'I wonder if pureblood kids do these muggle things…" she thought to herself as she sat lighting the crack pipe watching the night swirl and the sounds of robots ringing in her ears.

They left off to a shop they knew of as their other home. Hermione already got her ears pierced 3 more times, and was gauging the originals to a 0 now, she had snakebites and she was about to get her bridge done. She got her nipples done last time so she got a free one this time. She also was about to get a heart and some sparrows with a banner over the top of her chest. But that would be next time.

When the end of august appeared over the horizon Hermione and Ally filled garbage bags with the clothes she had brought from home and took them to the good will. They filled her trunk with her new clothes cds a half-gallon and a tin of special k.

They drove to the airport picking up Keagan and Sarah and stayed in the parking lot for a little while.

"Well, Mione, nice to meet you and I hope you come visit soon" Keagan slurred spilling some rum on Ally's coat.

"Yeah around… around.. Oh fuck what is the holiday with the fat man in a suit and bells?" Sarah asked desperately, she was still a bit etarded for Hermione's going away party. 4 days of no sleep lots of e, coke, a little dope, and a lot of booze.

Hermione struggled to get out of the car, hugged them each and was about to go when Ally handed her a sprite bottle.

"Thanks…" she laughed, opened it to take a drink and almost puked on herself.

"Just be careful getting that on the plane" Ally Laughed back.

And with that Hermione Staggered to her plane and slept most the way home.

With only a few days left for Hogwarts, Hermione set off to Diagon Alley with her school list, and a smile. Taking the City bus aided her in finding hookups around her and set her off with some good stash. Coming out of a public shitter rubbing her nose and sniffing violently, a rather familiar group of red heads with a darker head in the mix walked right past her.

"Hey!" She yelled taking her hand from her nose "Harry? RON???"

They turned and looked and with very confused looks on their faces they looked around for a familiar face to the familiar voice.

Hermione beamed and walked up to them and began chatting at a mile a minute. They looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Oi, fucking hell… don't you know who I am?" She said sternly

"No" they replied

"Its Hermione… we've know each other for how long?" she asked with a smirk. She didn't realize how different she looked. Her hair now magically strait with a thick bang and a shag, had over 6 colors in her hair. (An accident involving 2 nights of coke and a lot of bleach) starting with bleach blonde, with a little aqua, flamingo pink, rat piss yellow, and a few others. Her face was full of metal and she was trying out a bit of ink on her arms also.

"Wha..What happened to you Mione??" Harry asked with a start.

"America, ass hole, if you don't like it bite me. I'm sick of being such a goody goody. Now try this shit out!" she said in a hurried giggle. Handing him a bottle of squirt and vodka.

"Oi Mione… you look… weird…" Ron said watching the face Harry made as he took a drink.

"This tastes like Hagrids piss!" He sputtered.

"Don't be a puss and help me get all this shit I need." She laughed walking through the brick wall. "And how would you know?"

"It's a figure of speech!" Harry said turning slightly pink (ew… lol)

"A bloody weird one mate" Ron said and off they went for all the things they needed.

Hermione had frequent stops to random bathrooms throughout the day. It was liquor and some powder she had calling from her pocket. But it made her lose her companions often but not for long.

She walked through some back alleys hoping to find drugs when she ran into some silver hair and an evil laugh. He was looking through a window at something she couldn't see.

'Is it just me or does he seem… different…?' she thought to herself as she quietly, well as quietly as a tipsy bitch could go, walked closer. Maybe it was his tight black t or his dark blue skinny pants or the annoying emo bang he so wonderfully could flip. (yes, Draco has emo bangs. Lust I know)

She tripped over a stone and giggles loudly. He turned in a start and smiled at what he saw in from of him. A very sexy, but somewhat clumsy girl in tight green jeans and a neon yellow dare shirt sat looking at him with raccoon eyes.

"Ello there you hot ass motherfucker" she slightly yelled. "Im drunk!!! Want a sip?"

"Hi… I'm Draco… I don't think we've met. Um… whats in there?" He asked taking it and smelling it.

"Shut up and drink. Bastard. You know where I can get some yay? Or bud? Or crystal? Anything man im diein!"

After a few swigs Dracos face was slightly red and he was very talkative. Hermione Bullshitted with a life she didn't really live for very long in America, as he told her about how cool he was, but secretly wanted to help stop the war in the world, and how he wished to be an activist and save trees and rabbits.

Hermione looked at the time and thought of where her friends were and how they'd react to her sitting with Draco Malfoy. She looked up at him and smiled. Tilted her head and leaned in. it took him by surprise but he melted into it. They sat for a good eight minutes kissing.

'Its time I got me a bad boy' she thought maliciously. And hopped up and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" he called after her

"I got shit to do. Peace out!!" she yelled back

"I didn't catch your name!!"

"GOOD!!!!"

A/N So…. What do you think? It will get better. Please give me pointers tips and suggestions! R&R I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!

Review and I'll give you some special brownies…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is more Draco

SlytherinSceneKid: I'm so glad you like it! I love you too!!

xxxxcrazychickxxxx : thanks!

kleipoppetje : yeah, I have my nipples done and hen my tax return gets here im finally getting my bridge pierced that's my favorite piercing

ummaagumma: well. I love piercing lol I'll try to make them longer!

Ok chapter 4

Draco sat on the ground feeling stupid and a little buzzed.

'what the hell was that? Damn I hope she's a Slytherin. What was I doing?'

he got up and walked out of the ally and went looking for some friendly faces. Blaise was outside of the Hogshead waiting for him.

"What took you so long ass hole?" he said im a pissed off tone. "I've been waiting a half hour. Fashionably late isn't fashionable any more"

"sorry man, this chick, oh you should have seen her! She's so… different from all these prudes out here. She randomly kissed me then just left." He explained. "I didn't even get her name."

"well, shut up and lets drink."

They went inside and sat down and ordered some booze. Blaise was wearing a tight unhappy teens t and some pre ripped pants. Draco hated preripped. How poserish. They sat bullshitting for a few hours and when they were fully saturated they decided to chase some tail.

meanwhile

Hermione walked giddily away from draco and decided to shack up in diagon ally that night. She was really turned off by how square her comrades were. She went to drop off her things and sleep off a bit of the gut rot creeping in.

Draco and Blaise drunkenly walked around the streets yelling at passerbys. Blaise pissed on a corner and threw up on multiple street lights. Draco laughed and pushed him into a pile.

"Hey ass hole!! Imma gonna beat your face in!" Blaise yelled at a tree next to Draco.

He helped him up "lets go get a room mate. We can stay out here tonight." He decided

"whateva bitch get two beds cuz I don't want to sleep with you." Blaise sulked as they walked over to the three broomsticks.

"I swear, you say that everytime and halfway through the night I have to kick you out of my bed. I say, you are attractive, but you have a little too much dick for me" Draco laughed opening the door.

"fuck off!"

"youre just jealous." Draco said as darkness crept around him, smoke and drunkards lazily whisped around the pub. Lights were low and idle chapter chirped at there ears. They got a key and headed up to change for the night. They went in and washed up. Blaise threw his vomity clothes in a corner and lit up a cigarette.

"oi man, we need something more exciting. Lets go out to the muggle streets and get some coke." He said taking in a long drag.

"hold on, I got to straiten my hair" and with that about an hour later Draco came out looking practically like he did earlier, just his hair looked a little more fried.

Hermione was locking her room as loud bangin came from down the hall.

"GOD DAMNIT, I was going out the fucking door, didn't you see me? Didn't you? Fucking hell!!!" Blaise screamed as he fell to the floor. Draco came aout a few moments later.

"you tripped over the rug bastard. Are you kidding me?" he turned and locked his door.

Hermione had a bemused smile on her plastic face, twitching slightly, she started down towards them.

"hello there, I remember you" she smiled at Draco.

"find any of that yay you were looking for?" he asked as coolly as he could. He want much into muggle bs but wizards and witches never needed drugs because they had magic and it made them happy. But out of all the muggle shit he hated, he did enjoy a sniff every now and then.

"yeah, but im off to pick up more" she said "would you like to join me?" her face was greasy and her hair was mussed, she had a ring of white around her left nostril and a small burn on her lip.

'damn shes hot' Draco thought.

"you know her? Who is she? DAYUMN baby!" blaise said laughing

"I met her earlier, I told you"

"you told him about me? I hope it was all good" she giggled

"so my names Blaise. Whats yours?" Blaise asked her licking his lips .

"you mother fuckers can call me Pistol. Now hurry or my connects going to get pissed. How much money do you have?"

they produced a large wad of wizard money.

"I cant use that! Fucking a!" she said walking out into the dusk. "give me that" she smiled took about 48 dollars worth of coins and such and went off to get them a gram. She was off for an 8-ball herself, but that was to last until she was ready to head off, then she had to get a very very large amount because how was she supposed to get it in Hogwarts? "You two go back in and get some liquor, 2 half gallons, and wait by my door, I'll be back in 15 minnutes." She said with a twinge of paranoia.

"ok" they abliged and turned around. They got the booze and sat next to her door.

She returned with a grin and got inside. They had a good line sniffing and drinking.

"oi! Its so hot in here" she said coyly "mind if I change into soething more confortable?" she began taking off her leggings and t shirt and sat in her bra and skirt. Draco and Blaise couldn't help but stare. She slithered about the room with a glass in her hand and turned on the radio.

"wow" Blaise sputterd.

"why don't you guys get more comfortable too." She said going over to Blaise, taking off his shirt. Thn proceded to Draco "the pants too."

After a few more lines and a chug or two Hermione, aka Pistol sat on the floor in from of Draco who was staring intently at a spot in the wall. He was nervouse and higher then he'd ever been.

"Don't be scared" she whispered bringing her hand up to his cotton boxers. She playfully stroked him and once he was hard enough she pulled him out and got up on her knees. She placed him into her mouth and slowly began sucking, up and down twisting and loveing every second. Draco hardend and now stared into the top of her bobbing head. She looked up at him, made eye contact and with him still in her nouth she gave him a little smile and pressed her tounge on the tip of his head. He shuttered slightly.

"He Doesn't get all the fun!" Blaise said softly, running his hand over her white pantys. Bubbing at her clit.

He pulled off her undies and started licking and kissing her cheeks. Draco reached down and started playing with her tits. She loved the attention and was wet quickly. Blaise pulled off his boxers and pressed himself playfully at her opening. Teasing her until she popped up and said

" Oh my god, fuck me already or I'll make Draco do it!" so he entered and thrusted.

Draco was having too much fun to be weirded out by his best friend on the girl on him, they've fucked next to eachother in the same room, but never the same girl.

Pulling his hands through her hair, Draco couldn't take it anymore, and with a gasp a moan and a shutter, he filled her mouth with his milky insides. She looked up and smiled, swallowed and pulled away from Blaise.

"Hurry, and get it up again, I want you in me" she laughed. And proceded to take Blaise into her mouth.

Withing moment draco was on top of her fucking with all his might. Hermione was letting out a parade of noises and came all over his dick. Blaise felt the surge and came into her. She waited for draco to finish a second time then layed on the floor. She got up and went to a bottle and drank. She was in a very very good mood now. The boys collected there boxers and Draco took the bottle and drank deeply.

Hermione Served up some more lines and ordered another bottle with room service.

"so what time is it?" Blaise asked.

"who knows?" Draco said.

"who cares?" Hermione rebuttaled

A/N so….. you like it? I hope so. More to come. They are very naughty! lol I hope it was long enough for now. I'll try more next time. Reveiw! you know I love it!

LOVE YOU LOTS!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N word up? Well, it's been a few days and I have some announcements. My sister gave birth to a happy, healthy and very well behaved 8 pound baby boy on the 26th of Feb., I'm an aunty x2 now aka Antrone (like patrone but with ant instead of pat) also I have been slightly disturbed by a boy who likes me. If any of you want to talk to me, its appreciated. If you got yahoo I'm me whipits5000 and if you don't, then get it and talk to me. So here we go, finally Hermione aka Pistol is off to hogwarts! I don't own shit besides the plot and a fairly empty bottle of soco

Hermione spent the last night before Hogwarts enchanting her neon pink blue and green powerpuff girls (anime style) backpack to hold all her belongings and then some including her trunk, books, bottles, and makeup. She smiled at herself as she listened to Lit and smoking a jay

"Hear the voices in my head I swear to god it sound like they're snoring, but if you're bored then you're boring"

'Well I'm not bored anymore thank dog.' She lazily rolled a few more for the train ride, laid out an outfit of black skinny jeans, fluorescent yellow flats and a very tight dead milkmen t-shirt. She put out her roach and fell into a heavy sleep.

She woke early the next day; showered, circled her eyes in black, put in scarlet contacts with golden sparkles strewn about, put on her backpack and hit the street. She headed off to the train station smoking a cigarette and giggling at the flocks of oddly dressed "normal" people headed for the hogwarts express. (And when I say oddly, just think of how she now dresses… it must be bad)

She got there early and bought a pretzel with the fake nacho cheese that is so sickeningly good and sat beginning to read Buddha of Suburbia. Familiar faces walked by, casting funny glances her way. People she considered friends walked right past. She sometimes forgot how much she changed. But now as a constant-slight-intoxicated butterfly that formed from a book caterpillar, she couldn't help but laugh out loud. It may have just been the weed.

The hogwarts express stopped loudly and students began to fill in, good byes, tears and a sticky feeling filled the air. Hermione went to the back and found a compartment and locked it. She didn't want to be interrupted; yet at least, she had a few things to smoke first. She sat giddily reaching into her backpack and pulled out a bottle of lemon lime vodka she got a few days earlier. She was going to nurse her gut rot with some fancy limeonade. After a few shots she regretted the train lurched forward and the journey began.

She sat in the shaded compartment with Sublime saturating the smoky air. There was a good hour or so no one bothered her, until a very angry voice filtered her solitude.

In stepped Professor Mcgonagal. "Oh sorry miss… WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She screamed spotting a cigarette between Hermione's fingers. "PUT THAT OUT! Well this is the last room… you wouldn't have happened to seen Hermione Granger? Have you? She didn't go to the Head girl/boy meeting.

Hermione looked through Chinese eyes, laughed and said, "Fuck all that rot. I don't want to be head girl"

"I wasn't asking you to be! Rude girl! That's not what I meant at all! I never even said anything close to that! Look at you! You're not fit to be a head. Who are you anyway? I don't think I've seen you before." She said in a pissy tone.

"I'm Hermione. DUH! Shit bitch, are you kidding me? I don't want to be a head this year so let someone else be. I want to try other things." Hermione chuckled at the look on her professor's face.

"Well, how do I know you're not an imposter? Hermione would never look like a street urchin like you! I don't know why they would accept someone like you!" Mcgonagal said pointing to Hermione who got up and was digging through her bag.

Hermione produced pictures from over the summer. The glorious 2 ½-3 months she metomorphicized. They began with wholesome Hermione with Alley Keagan and Sarah, and slowly progressed into blue hair eyeliner and metal. She sat down smugly returning to her book and said, "now do you mind, I'm trying to chill."

With that Mcgonagal snapped a little. "HERMIONE WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? YOUR GRADES! YOUR POTENTIAL! NOW YOU'RE GOING TO BE A BEATNIC RAGAMUFFIN WIDDLING DOWN TO A PILE OF DIRT?" This continued for a few minutes until Hermione could get a word in.

"Professor! The outside may be drastic, but I still read, I like to study, I'm a nerd and I like it, but I'm also someone else. Just call me Pistol. Hermione's dead. Well old Hermione. Now here I am. And if you don't mind, I would like to go by Pistol, so change the name on the list."

"Are you joking? Why?"

"I changed and I would like it to continue this way. Now please! You're ruining my buzz."

Mcgonagal, looking forlorn, pissed and rather confused, looked at her #1 student, and shook her head. Hermione, I respected you. And now I guess I will not change my view of you even though you changed your exterior. If your grades lack what I think is right, we will go back to how you were. So good-bye Hermi.. I mean Pistol." She turned and left.

In a rush of amazement and a bit of unprepared joy, Hermione never thought she had… control?…over anyone higher up than her. She now left the compartment to see people and possibly talk to them. She locked her compartment and walked down the aisles. All that was accomplished was a few sandwiches and stares. She walked past a compartment full of Slytherins, including Draco and Blaise. She gave a little wink and returned to her own space.

Draco twitched as he saw her, about to get up when the Slytherins burst into laughter.

"who the hell was that??" Pansy cackled. Placing her hand on what she thought was Draco's leg. "well, well, are you happy to see me?"

"not really, I need to piss" he said getting up.

Blaise figured his plan and shot up. "No way man! You already got a bitch, that ones mine!"

In a short hush, eye contact, and a pause, they busted out to the hallway making a loud racket. They busted in doors until Blaise rushed into a Hufflepuff orgy and couldn't take his eyes away.

Draco reached the last door, and knocked. 'am I mad?' he asked as no sound came out. He opened it slowly and peaked in.

Hermione was laying on the floor with her feet on a chair blowing smoke rings. She looked up at him a smiled. "Want a stogie?"

Draco shut the door and Hermione locked it. A shit-eating grin spread decadently across Dracos face as he heard the click click. He took a smoke from her and sat next to her feet.

"what's up?" he asked casually.

"not much. Having a good trip? Want a better one?" she said laughing.

"what's that supposed to mean?" he asked with a twisted look of idiocy and confusion.

Hermione got up and sat on the floor cross-legged. She dug through her backpack pulling out a shoebox. She proceeded to build a small burner on the floor, and placed a teakettle over the orange glow, filled it with some water from her wand. She then pulled out a pair of baby stockings from the box and scissors. She cut the bottom half off of one side and threw the other 3/4s back in the box. She then produced a half gallon baggy of mushrooms opened the bag and added 2 ½ handfuls into the stocking, tied a knot and placed her makeshift tea bag into the kettle.

"now we got to wait about 15 minutes k?" She smiled toothily at him. "So now what go you want to do? Can I pierce your face?"

"Seriously? Um… ok… but where?" he asked willingly

"how's about… labret. Or septum?"

"labret, because I don't think I want my area pierced!"

"the septums between your nostrils…"

"oh… lets just stick with the labret"

After 12 minutes a new hole sat impaled with a small silver stud sat under his lip and Hermione stirred the tea. She squeezed the access out of the bag and tore it open, and somewhat lethargically shoved some on the soggy mass into her mouth.

"what are you doing?" Draco looked disgusted and devoured.

" I just don't want to waste anything." She explained handing him the other half.

It tasted like a mouth full of squishy dirt, but he swallowed like a good girl and took the cup from Hermione.

"Bottoms up" She said cheersing with him and poured the warm watery dirt taste down her throat.

Draco fallowed suit and questioned "Why are we eating and drinking this it tastes horrid."

"well, the poison in the mushrooms makes your brain bleed." She laughed at the horrified face that constricted Draco. "Your going to hallucinate, chill out, you won't die."

A bout a half hour later Hermione was back in her upside down sitting position now accompanied by a very giggly Draco. He was randomly batting at air he claimed were snitches and Hermione watched the compartment twist and turn and coil and change colors.

Draco bolted upright and started freaking out.

"WHAT??? What is it?" Hermione grabbed him and tried to calm him.

"WHY IS THE TRAIN FILLING WITH WATER???? I CANT SWIM!!" he was screaming and screaming trying to get as far from the ground as possible. Hermione Burst out laughing and changed the cd.

"Dude, what part of hallucinate don't you understand?"

(A/N I forget how long the train ride is, but it's going to be kind of long…)

After about an hour or so Draco was way way more chill and decided to see how his friends seemed on his new all time favorite drug.

Hermione was left with Little Wings, a joint and a smile.

Harry and Ron came in to a very happy Mione.

"What's up?" Ron asked "were almost there. Are you still going to sit with us?"

"hard dicks and helicopters. Sure why not. You're my friends right? Now sit down and lets get stoned." She laughed

when they arrived to the carriages She grabbed her backpack and grabbed Ginny for a private talk.

She told her about her night with a few slytherins and of her experimental drug use as she called it.

"Hermione! What happened to you? Well, you seem happy.. when can I experiment?" Ginny said excitedly.

H"not now, your brother will kill me! But he's stoned so it may be ok."

G"What??? My brother? No way! I heard your head girl! Wow, people are going to freak when they find out your you!"

H"I know so call me Pistol, I want to start over a little. But I have to tell you something!"

G"what? You're pregnant? You got aids? You're a lesbo? I'm bi curious! Lets have fun!"

H"Ginny you're dumb. I have a bit of a cat and mouse chase I want to pursue this year…"

G"How so?"

"You know how I fucked Draco? Well, I've gotten him high on shrooms today, and pierced him… but I think he likes me, it's in his eyes. How he looks at me and I like it, I like it a lot more then how anyone else looks at me. But you think he'll freak if he knows its me?" Hermione looked pleased with herself but also kind of worried.

"I don't know, Mione, but don't let Harry hear. He'll freak, I'm sure"

A/N oh hell! I started writing around 2:am and now its 4:50! I need to go to bed, but more to some! R&R babies! Suggest and you will be rewarded! Ask and you will receive! Also, talk to me sometime? What's your myspace lol jk myspace is for satan or santa? you chose.

I hope you liked this chapter, its pretty long…

I LOVERS YOU!!!!

Peace


	6. Chapter 6

A/N reviewers, I love you. But please suggest something! Man oh man participation! And tell your friends to read and review, I like feed back, now heres we go!

Hermione went strait up to the gryffandor common room and uo to her bed. Lavender and Parvatti were laughing loudly unpackimg their things as she entered.

"um… hi?" lavender said looking oddly at Hermione.

She just smiled and jumped face first onto her bed.

"excuse me, but that bed is taken." Parvatti said bitchily.

"you two are idiots" Hermione counterede as she took out her contacts and reached deeply into her back pack. She produced a fresh pack of smokes and a joint.

"Well, bitch im not the one wandering into a strangers room like you own the place!" Lavender yelled.

Hermione propped herself up on one elbow facing the girls and lit up her joint. "do I really look that different? JEBUS!" she laughed inhaling. "now you two need to chill out. How was your summer? Want to hit this?" She blew out a large cloud that hung heavily for a moment.

"WHAT? Hermione?? No way in hell! Prove it!" Lavender pounced over to the side of her bed.

She produced the pictures, the best proof she knew she had, and after the three girls were happily stoned, Hermione told them of her adventure into the "scene" and they sat enthralled in it like a good soap opera.

"and so now here we are again. Lets go eat, im starving." Hermione got up and laughed at Parvatti who had this giant grin on her face even after falling down 4 steps.

"My summer was just nothing compared to yours! I wonder what I'd look like with my eyebrow pierced." Parvatti giggled as they entered the dining hall

the dining hall was packed as always, voices chirped like a million birds socializing in a tree. Hermione scanned the Slytherin table to see her toy laughing in a blurred odd old time movie kind of way.

'im going to jump that bastards bones tonight.' She thought. "OH MY GAWDESS! I havnt told you of my sexcapades!" she said to the girls as she was about to take her seat across from Ginny Ron and Harry who the later two were already stuffing there faces.

Parvatti and Lavender sat on either side staring intently waiting for the story.

"later" hermione hissed looking at the piggyish friends across from her. They gave sad nods and began spooning large amounts of food on there plates. Hermione laughed as a girl next to Lavender made a comment on keeping girlish figures.

All the small talk soon had Hermione bored and she sat quietly munching on food she had come to know and love the past 7 years, but only it was way better. Her mind and eyes wondered to Draco, he looked happy and very good with a touch of black eyeliner. Mushrooms open up the drag queen in everyone. She thought lavishly on fantasies with her legs wrapped around his hips as he straddled her on a professors desk. The naughtyness she felt sleeping with the enemy was almost as good as e-bombs, but not quite. 'add that to my list… ebombs' she thought.

Draco wasn't high on shrooms any more, but had a bit of beer in his gut and the food was too good to be true. Dinner was almost over but his eyes swept the hall and landed in honey-brown quicksand. He knew those eyes, but from where. He caught the coyness in the very small but potent motion to meet her out the doors.

Hermione got up and said she'll see everyone later and left the hall slowly. Draco got up a few minutes later and trailed her a little too quick, so he passed her and waited just outside the doors.

"hi there" Hermione said pulling him up a few flights of stairs. "have a good dinner?"

"yeah, where are we going?" he asked in step with her slightly rushed pace.

"don't worry about it" she smiled and opened the door to a classroom she never been in.

she led him to the desk and began to kiss him. He pulled her close to him feeling down her throat. She ran her fingers through his silver hair mussing up his fringe and tugged lightly. He let out a small sigh and began to get a little more aggressive. Hermione hopped onto the corner of the desk and began to undo his fly. Draco slid his hand in her pants and started rubbing around and under her underoos. Hermione was wet already from her thoughts earlier and his finger coasted into her. She jerked him slowly kissing his lips and biting the bottom one. He pushed her gently into a lying postion and pulled down her pants and began lapping at her soft pink inside. His tounge danced romantically around the walls and around the clit. He sucked softly on the tender parts and kissed her skin. Hermione let out soft noises of encouragement and played with his hair. He continues to skillfully lick and suck until Hermione had slight convulsions.

"Put it in me" She begged but he just went at her clit in a circular motion until rigamortis set in to Hermione and she stretched out her arms and legs. A rush of warmth flowed out of her and into his mouth. He drank it up greedily and Hermione's whole body twitch. She layed there breathing heavily as Draco stood up, picked up her legs and entered. He thrusted slowly and then picked up speed. He cam into her with a moan and a twitch of his own an kissed her as he grew soft from the inside. Hermione sat up and he left the warmth of her body. She pulled up her pants, hopped off the desk, gave him a peck on the cheek and started walking out.

"thanks essay, later." She said and happily went off to her room. She ignored Dracos shouts and escaped.

Lavender and Parvatti were waiting patiently in there room waiting for Hermione.

"how did she get so interesting?" Lavender contemplated.

Parvatti thought out loud. "maybe she got hit in the head. Or went crazy… nothing but books for how long? I'd go nuts."

Lavender laughed and Hermione walked in. "Where were you? Weve been waiting!" she cried.

"I went and got me some ass ladys. Now lets crack a bottle and let me tell you bout somethings." She said with a grin producing a bottle of peach scopps. "girly booze for girly bitches. Cheers" she said downing a shot. "now guess what student from this school I have fucked a few times now."

"Harry?" Parvatti smiled tasting the peach snapps.

"no"

"ron?" Lavender asked.

"no!"

"who then?"

"Draco mother fucking Malfoy." Hermione squealed.

The girls laughed and bullshitted. Normal question. How big is he? Is he good? Does he talk dirty?

"I didn't know he'd fuck a mud… um… muggle born." Lavender said looking at Hermione for a bit of pitty.

Hermione dismissed it, and smiled greatly "He doesn't know I'm me. He knows me as Pistol, and I want this to continue, SOOO that's what I want you to call me around him atleast.

They nodded and after a few more hours of dirty stories, dirty jokes and a dash of madness they were asleep. Classes started the next morning.

A/N oh, I don't own them, just this plot. Umm… imma gonna ask you a favor! I need more material for before he knows who she is, cuz that's figured out. Want anything to happen to her in classes? On breaks? At night? You know whenever, tell me an outline, and I'll add some drugs and stuff. Hahaha but please, I had mid writers block a little, and I want to please you all! Now… I want some tacos. Late.

Love ya lots! Don't forget it!

REVIEW and tell your friends. I'll make some margaritas


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Howdy! Did you miss me? It's been a long long time, and I feel like it's been even longer! A quick warning: don't make alcoholic milkshakes. They sound good, but curdle in the glass, and they're hard to get down. Anyways! Heres a new chapter. And I hope you like it. Any ideas??

Well, just read

Hermione's classes were more interesting and fun as she was stoned more often. She did a good job with her schedule to not be with slytherins, and she was in advanced classes so Draco wasn't too hard to avoid. More and more she smoked and drank just to keep going on her boring nights in. the girls, not as much fun as one would hope, ended up passed out after half a bottle or bowl.

Hermione sat on her bed after history on a Friday night, and started emptying out her back pack. Parvati and Lavender came happily in the room.

"I'm so glad its Friday!" Lavender squealed, plopping next to Hermione. "What's all that?"

Hermione had a messy pile of makeup every color you can think of in front of her. "Well, I thought we should go out tonight. It's getting stuffy and boring here, so let's have some fun." She said searching for a thick sparkly black eyeliner.

Lavender and Parvati were ecstatic. They began rummaging for something to wear.

"OH no." Hermione laughed "I'm dressing you little squares. I don't want you to get beat down by riot grrls or anything." She hopped up and started throwing things like skinny jeans, tube mini shirts, and a whole montage of ripped stuff. After a while and a very fitting hair color change they were ready.

Lavender, with lavender hair, bright green eyeliner with matching mascara, a tight as all hell Ramones t and skinny jeans she crammed into looked the part, but didn't like the ballet flats in some pastel paisley and wanted heels. Hermione told her over and over heels will just get in the way, but whatever. Parvati, in a I Heart Dinosaur Jr. t with arm gloves (you know, no fingers but up to your elbow) a nice blood red, with purple pants and a spikey/sparkily belt around her ass tried a little too hard, and stabbed herself with the liquid black eyeliner and got the shimmer purple shadow all fucked. And Hermione had to help her with that too.

"You guys…" she sighed, downing another shot of Monarch for the prefunk. She then fixed her friends eyes. Hermione wore a black and white polka dotted tank top that was ripped in all the right places with a neon green t underneath it, a short short denim skirt, neon tights matching the under shirt, with black ripped fishnets on top. She had a couple changes of shoe in her bag, but she decided on the skittles flats. She, with the most drag queenish makeup and hair so ratted it was like 1982 called and asked if she needed a new can of aqua net also added murky pond green contacts. The other girls opted for a more subtle ratting and Parvati had pigtails.

Adorn with a bow in her hair Hermione, like she owned the place, walked out and down some stairs, closely fallowed by her cult and out a few secret passages. After being outside, they walked the way of hogsmeade.

"What's going on out there?" Parvati asked, quite confused. "People like them don't hang out there…."

"Duh. We just need to pop over a few towns." Hermione smiled and apparated holding onto the girls as she went.

They landed in a bustly down town area of Exile. Hermione had snuck about trying to find some party people and landed here. No ones called it anything but Exile or better known X. She walked three feet until a mob of the scenesters starting babbling at her. A very drunk girl gave her a couple joints and a few boys were very excited to see her.

"Pistol! You made it! Whos your friends? Come on in get a drink, take some pills, smoke a little this, and that!" A tall skinny boy with black hair and black clothes, full of chains said taking her arm and leading her to the party.

In through a cloud of smoke into an explosion of lights and techno. Like walking into a disco ball but the smoke and mirrors are smoke and mirrors. Hermione lit up a smoke and talked to everyone.

"Wow, Cookie, I like you shoes"

"Oh yeah I got them at the 2 Knut store."

"Have you tried this? It tastes like candy canes a strippers"

"Lets dance, that's all ive wanted to do since we got here"

"Anybody got any weed???"

The room was a flurry of voices and music. The air was thick and right.

Hermione went to the back alley with the girls and a few guys and they started drinking fadorade. (Gatorade with vodka) and smoking a joint.

"Hey, Hermione, you and your friends want one of these?" asked a red headed boy in a janitorial looking jumpsuit with a bleach spattered black t underneath.

Hermione say the jewels in his hand and vigorously agreed. She handed Parvati and lavender one each and split hers in half.

"What are these?" Parvati asked

"Ebombs" said the boy

"Bombs??" Lavender asked, looking scared.

"Ecstasy" Hermione said swallowing one half of her little red pill "do you have a book or binder or anything?"

"Here" said a girl who walked out to get some fresh air

"Thanks" Hermione said sitting on the ground. She pulled out a scrap of paper and her lighter and crushed the other half on the binder she had. The then pulled out the bottom of a tampon ejector, placed it to her nose, and up the powder went. "Heres your thing" she said with a nasty snort.

"Do I have to do that?" lavender asked

"No, just eat it, or stick it in your butt" laughed Hermione

So Parvati and lavender ate there pills and were quite surprised with the outcome. " laughed Hermione

So Parvati and lavender ate there pills and were quite surprised with the outcome.

And so will you. Im out for now. Hopefully it wont take so long this time, got to wrap some stuff for my mans kids. Yay…

Merry fucking x-mas!

See ya


End file.
